Why God Made Me Magic
by jazzy90210
Summary: DH SPOILERS When young Lily Evans begins to discover that shes different from her family, she soon begins to unlock the secret of who she really is with the help of a friendship from one little boy who seems to know. plz review, i wanna kno wat u think.r


The hot, July sun beat down against the ground upon which two young girls stared at. Barely moving, looking at the dry and sandy ground, the two sisters, had been sitting, for what felt like hours but which had only been about a few minutes or so, on the swing set in the park of their neighborhood.

"I'm so bored Tuney . . ." spoke the youngest of the two, twisting her swing around and around until it could go no more, then letting it unravel fast and uncontrollably as it spun her around making her dizzy.

"I know, but if we go back inside, Mummy's going to make us read." the eldest sighed.

"Okay! I like reading!" and jumping up, a young Lily Evans no more than about seven or eight got up playfully, intending to entertain her sister instead of going indoors.

She made funny faces, sticking her tongue between her lips and waving her hands back and forth against her ears like moose antlers. When she saw that this had no affect on Petunia she hoped back onto the swing, hoping this plan would be better.

"Tuney, give me a push! I wanna try something!" she called to Petunia.

Petunia, tall for her age and very thin, thinner than even her sister in which they shared a two year age difference, got up to stand behind her sister and push her on the swing. Lily jumped up off of the swing while it was still in midair and soared. . . into the sky with no support.

"Look Tuney!" she called from high in the air. She did a backflip and still remained in the same spot in the air.

Petunia gasped. She looked horrorstruck at the scene. Her face was pale as she called in a slightly worried and yet a small in awe tone to her little sister, "Li–Lily! G–get down from there!"

And at the moment her sentence was finished, Lily came tumbling down, not so smoothly into the sand, but nevertheless, she was alright.

"Lily!" Petunia screeched at her the moment she had fallen, standing over her, hands on hips, frowning.

Lily rubbed her leg that had hit pretty toughly on the ground. _Ouch, _she thought silently not daring to let her sister get even the slightest clue, that in her showing off, she'd actually hurt herself.

"Lily, what in heavens name could you possibly have been thinking?! Have you gone mad? And _how _did you do that?" Petunia carried on.

There was definitely anger in her voice, but also a sense of longing hidden beneath it.

However, Lily Evans was not listening or even paying attention to her sister, for something had just moved beneath the bushes that covered the edge of the playground area, and Lily was sure as she noticed what looked like a flash of a dark cloak, as it disappeared that it was a person.

* * *

Lily and Petunia had run back towards their house, for it had slowly began to drip raindrops and soon resulted in a pouring downfall. It had been an hour or so since the "swing thing" and though it seemed like a lifetime ago that young Lily had performed something like _magic_, niether of the girls had forgotten it.

They sat quietly in seperate corners of their shared room. Lily reading a book, laying on her bed with a sorta of intersted look on her face as though she were very much into the book. She was not however, for she was thinking . . . thinking about the park and other things. As Petunia across the other side of the room, with her same sullen, look on her face as she walked around tidying her own desk, dusting off and straigtning up her many trophies as she did so. Petunia evans was very neat. And although only ten years of age, she had won many trophies for various things at school. _Honors Roll, Spelling Bee Champion, Principals Scholar, Young Math Elites Club, _and so on. She was a smart girl, and very, very neat.

Lily had won her share of trophies as well for she was very much gifted too. Lots of _Honors Roll, Principals Scholar, and Students of The Month. _An excellent student Lily Evans was and far more liked than her sister. And although the Evans sisters were best friends, and close in age, they were just as alike as they were different.

Whereas Lily was granted with brains and beauty, her sister was mostly only granted with brains. Petunia was tall, and thin and had a thin face dark green eyes and medium short red brown hair, which she kept pulled back in a neat bun or ponytail. Lily However was shorter, had green almond shaped eyes and soft ,longer, wavy red hair which was almost always worn in an out style, showing off its many waves and curves.

Both girls were smart and very neat, and organized. And both were quiet and moreso on the shy side at times.

Then for the first time of the evening, Petunia spoke, apparently addressing Lily although she was deliberately staring the wall in front of her desk.

"Lily...what you did at the park...was weird. But its okay. That wasn't the first time I've seen you do something like that..."

Lily looked up, a confused expression living on her face, but she did not reply yet, she wanted Petunia to go on.

"A couple of weeks ago, while I was doing my homework, I saw you, in the sitting room, still in your school jumper, sitting alone reading a book..."

Lily stared on.

"You were reading the book, I suppose while drinking the ginger tea mummy made for us and you were holding the cup, but the book however...sat in front of you, in midair...like you were doing some type of creepy, freak magic or something. And then when I called your name from the kitchen, everything fell and made a loud noise, and I could tell that you were startled and didn't know you were doing it." she finished. The same gazed expression wore on her face as she continued looking at the wall rather than Lily.

Lily had most defiantly remembered this and her sister were right; she had been startled and not known she was doing this. She wouldn't however let her sister know of this if she in return would think of her own flesh and blood, a 'freak'...

"Tuney, I dont know what you're-" her lie began, but she was however cut off by Petunia.

"And I had decided that whatever it is making you do this, or whatever sick game you are playing has got to stop."

"Tuney, I'm not playing any-" Lily started, but as she was cut off again.

"So I'm telling mummy that you need to see a therapist, or someone who can help you." she finished quietly.

"Petunia!" Lily yelled outraged as she stood up, at the fact that her sister thought of her as _"needing help"_

But before they could discuss it anymore, the door had flown open and their mother walked in.

"Did I hear yells?" she asked calmly, looking back and forth between the two girls who sat cross-armed, with backs facing each other, and neither dared to look at the other.

"Well anyways, there's just been a new neighbor moved over the hill, and imagine their surprise, when they discover they have to move in their furniture while its pouring down all this rain! So I went over to offer them tea and crumpets, and that's how we met. Weren't to friendly, the Mrs., and her Husband. But they've got a little boy, might be about your age or so Lily..."

And as she turned to leave the room, Lily got up and went to the window and indeed, she could see the new family across the way: A woman who looked as though to be no more than in her thirties with shiny long black hair and strange clothes on, the mother. The father, Lily supposed, was the man behind her also with black hair and strange clothes on. The boy trailed along behind them both. And then, thinking, maybe that she was delirious, dreaming or who knows what, Lily noticed a train of furniture following in a neat little line in front of the boy's mother, in midair as if being magically enchanted, floating into the house.


End file.
